Iron Willed Sisters
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: ONE-SHOT Requested By Demitri Ivanov Steelborg. AnnaxNina Williams sister love and wedded bliss, where they had enough of the Mishima family blood feud and elope. The thoughts and feelings and wedding night caresses of Anna and Nina after finally achieving their happiness, happiness that they could only have with each other.
**Iron-Willed Sisters**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, they say…will it be the same for us, then…?" Anna Williams whispered to the refreshing air of the Nevada night.

She stood at the balcony outside the honeymoon suite of the fancy hotel she had gone to with her spouse after being wed by an Elvis Presley impersonator that seriously loved his job, at a horrendously good and silly ceremony for $50 dollars an hour.

Anna chuckled to herself and wiped away a tear here and there. She was so happy.

"Heh…I regret not doing this sooner." The brown-haired wife sighed softly. She made to leave the balcony and go back to her honeymoon suite, but then, she gasped softly and then, blushed ever-so-slightly with a light smile on her plush, ruby-red lips.

"Anna, come on. It's getting chilly inside. Come to bed…" Nina Williams, Anna Williams' beloved, lawfully-wedded wife cooed into the back of her sister's neck after enveloping the short-haired woman in an embrace from behind, with her hands clasped over Anna's flat tummy.

The gentle, cool breeze of the Last Vegas night swept by sending Nina's long, blonde tresses aflutter and also made their satin wedding dresses sway along; passion-red and pure-white for the respective Williams sister, the two wore their bridal gauntlets with tiny frills of lace on the wrists and back of the elbows. Sheer thigh-high stockings of the finest fishnets. Corsets that hugged their fit torsos lovingly and that led to humble cups that held their beautiful breasts in place. Then, the wedded sisters wore matching chokers around their slender necks that had tiny golden cross pendants dangling over their collarbones.

Anna had long since removed her bridal veil piece but Nina kept hers on.

Also, both Williams sisters kept on their wedding dress train tails, with Anna's being longer than Nina's. Plus, the dark-haired sister kept on her trusty, ever-present high heels whereas Nina wore no shoes to bed, no footwear other than her warm, white stockings.

Anna gently caressed Nina's clasped hands with the fingertips of one hand as well as threading the fingers of her other hand through her forbidden wife's silky golden tresses as the blue-eyed woman rested her chin on the woman-in-red's shoulder.

Not unlike a kitten, Nina happily leaned into Anna's touch, a serene look on her youthful, beautiful face. The blonde's pouty, hot-pink lips, glossy in the ever-present neon lighting of Las Vegas at night.

Those sweet-looking (and sweet-tasting) lips of Nina's beckoned Anna. The dark-haired Williams sister tilted her head and she turned Nina's face with her palm in her hair so that their lips could touch in a soft, gentle kiss.

Nina's eyes opened wide in surprise, but Anna's tender gaze and even more tender and soft lips caressing hers in a kiss compelled Nina to let her beautiful eyes flutter shut.

The Williams wives kissed slowly, tenderly. There wasn't a hurry or pressure in the world for them. Not on this, their wedding night, where they had consummated said marriage in a haze of passion and love and lust as the two had indulged in the most delicious and forbidden of sins after sliding simple silver-and-gold wedding bands on each other's ring fingers.

However, who was really going to care about the Williams sisters indulging in the greatest of taboos, anyway?

Anna relished in the whimper that escaped Nina when she broke off the kiss. Their lip lock had quickly escalated from long and unhurried to deep, passionate and _hungry._

Anna dominated Nina's tongue with her own with another hard, possessive kiss that left the blonde sister reeling after it was over due to the bane of all lovers A.K.A the need to breathe.

"An-Anna, what…?" Nina's hazy blue eyes looked into smoldering orbs as the wife in passion-red pressed their curvaceous bodies flush together, their corset-and-bustier-clad torsos touching completely.

Nina's racing heart felt every beat of her sisters' own heart.

"Nobody can judge us. _Nobody._ Not Kazuya, not Jin. You and I are their toys no longer." Anna growled, grabbing the back of Nina's neck and yanking her head back via a handful of her long, silky blonde tresses.

The assassin woman cried out in surprise and shock, before her beautiful voice turned that cry into a string of melodic whimpers, sighs and coos of ecstasy when Anna's lips rained down hot, open mouth kisses, licks and even nips on her pale, slender neck.

"I was Kazuya's fuck toy and you were Jin's pawn for far too long…you and I know we need this. We _need_ each other. You're my sister…" Anna stopped only to ravage Nina's parted, pouty lips with another, searing kiss.

Nina uttered a cute little "huh?" and then, a yelp of surprise when her wife in red grabbed her by the ass and waist and literally pulled the blonde off her feet.

Fortunately, Nina had enough presence of mind to wrap her long, white stocking-clad legs around Anna's waist. The brunette cradled the blonde's face and eyes stared into each other as the women shared the softest and most tender of kisses.

Nina sighed as Anna gently laid her back on the passion-red satin sheets of their honeymoon suite.

The blonde shuddered with anticipation as Anna's hands began to move and get further acquainted with Nina Williams' beautiful, curvaceous body. Anna Williams whispered against her lips.

"And we are wives now. You are _mine,_ Nina Williams. Only _I_ can ever, truly understand you." Anna then kissed Nina with more passion, deeper than any prior kiss of that night.

So engrossed was Anna with kissing Nina till morning, she failed to notice the fact that her blonde wife had actually switched their positions and Nina was now on top. When they pulled apart to appease their poor, burning lungs, Nina and Anna panted and sighed and stared into each other's eyes while they sat on the bed in each other's laps.

Nina smiled a smile that sent Anna's heart aflutter.

"I love you too, Anna. There's nothing I'd rather be right now than your wife. You're right. You understand me like no other. I'm sorry we spent so many years fighting for no good reason other than supposedly hating each other's guts," then, Nina seized Anna's hand and lifted to eye level.

The neon lights outside lit up the wedding rings on their fingers.

The two beautiful sisters laced their fingers together in front of one another's faces while caressing each other's wedding lingerie fishnets-clad legs.

"Now, we must make up for lost time, don't we, Anna~?" Nina purred and kissed Anna's forehead. The dark-haired Williams sister wrapped both arms around her blonde sister's slim, white-clad waist, nuzzling the crook of Nina's neck.

"Nina…I love you."

With one final tender smile, the blonde wife lay her brunette beloved down gently on the bed and then, spooned her, back-to-front after a soft good-night kiss. Then, the two beautiful women snuggled close as possible and finally went to sleep, satisfied, happy and safe in wedded bliss.

Their marriage was incredibly sinful and forbidden. It was also beautiful and the Williams sisters, Anna and Nina, deserved it.

After having to tolerate abuse and manipulation and much worse at the hands of the Mishima family's blood feud, Anna and Nina Williams had enough. They deserved their happiness and they had taken a giant leap to achieve it.

This was alright: cuddled together in a Vegas hotel honeymoon suite after getting married and consummating it right afterwards, all of it done while never shedding their pure-white and passion-red wedding lingerie.

This was worth it and Nina and Anna Williams, the rivals, sisters and wives, couldn't be happier.

 _ **END**_

 _ **A story requested by Demitri Ivanov Steelborg. There's really just 2 things I can say about this: kept you waiting, huh? :P And this was a fun, unique little new experience. I've never before written a story for "Tekken" and I only have "Tekken 6" on my Xbox 360 for when I have visitors that may not be into "Mortal Kombat" or "Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate" or "Ultra Street Fighter IV". XD**_

 _ **In any case, tardy delivery of this story and all…it was fun and here's for you. Request granted and fulfilled.**_

 _ **And that's all.**_

 _ **To those that read and review this story, I can't stress this enough: DO NOT ASK FOR A SEQUEL OR ANOTHER CHAPTER OR ANYTHING. I DON'T TAKE ANY MORE REQUESTS AND WHEN A STORY HAS "ONE-SHOT" IN THE SUMMARY AND THE "COMPLETE" TAG, THEN, THAT MEANS THERE WILL NOT BE ANYMORE OF IT. DON'T BE GREEDY, FELLAS. LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE, PLEASE.**_

 _ **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**_


End file.
